La Liste
by A-Lfc
Summary: Hermione découvre une liste dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé. En la lisant, elle se rend compte que la case à côté du prénom d'Harry est vide. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? One-Shot.


Hermione se dirigeait en compagnie de Lavande et de Parvati en direction de la grande salle pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. On était dimanche et Harry l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne devait pas l'attendre pour aller manger étant donné qu'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée. Hermione accompagna donc ses camarades de chambre pour aller manger. Arrivées dans les escaliers au 2ème étage, Lavande demanda :

- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas un petit détour par les toilettes les filles ?

- Pourquoi, demanda aussitôt Hermione, tu t'es maquillé peine 5 min.

- Ce n'est pas pour se maquiller Hermione, répondit Parvati, c'est pour voir la Liste.

- La Liste ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, la liste, dit Parvati.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Viens, c'est mieux si on te montre, trancha Lavande.

Elles se dirigèrent dès lors vers les toilettes des filles. Hermione se demandait de quoi les deux autres pouvaient bien parler étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de liste dans ces toilettes. Elles rentrèrent dans les toilettes et se dirigèrent vers les lavabos. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le 3ème et le 4ème Lavabo.

- Viens Hermione, dit Lavande.

- J'arrive répondit-elle en les rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? dit-elle toujours aussi sceptique.

- Montre lui Parvati.

- D'accord, répondit-elle machinalement.

Parvati se dirigeât alors vers les lavabos et posa sa main sur le mur à l'endroit entre les 2 miroirs des lavabos. Le mur était recouvert de carreaux bleus et blancs. Parvati posa alors sa main sur un carreau puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Hermione observa ses gestes et remarqua qu'elle ne posait pas sa main sur des carreaux au hasard et qu'il s'agissait bien d'un code. Un peu comme celui pour aller au chemin de traverse quand on vient du chaudron baveur. Après avoir touché 6 carreaux différents, elle se recula du mur tout en le regardant en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle légèrement exaspérée.

- Attends un peu Hermione, soie pas aussi pressée lui répondit Lavande.

- Tout à coup, les carreaux à l'endroit du mur disparurent et Hermione aperçu une Feuille de Papier avec des noms écrits dessus. Elle se rapprocha pour lire mais au plus elle se rapprochait, au plus l'écriture se rapetissait.

- Attends, lui dit Lavande, il te faut notre autorisation.

- Votre autorisation ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, dit Parvati, c'est nous qui avons créé cette liste, dit-elle fièrement, et on a placé plusieurs charmes dessus pour être sur que toutes les filles ne puissent pas la voir.

- Et qui a déjà reçu votre autorisation ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Toutes les filles de notre année, répondit Parvati.

- Sauf toi, dit Lavande dans un soupire.

- Pourquoi sauf moi ? dit Hermione cette fois sur un ton de colère.

- Lis-là et tu comprendras, tiens lis-ça c'est l'autorisation, lui dit Lavande en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Hermione prit le papier et le lut :

« Les créatrices de la Liste t'autorise à lire leur Liste »

Elle essaya à nouveau de lire ce qu'il y avait sur le papier et cette fois-ci l'écriture ne diminua pas quand elle s'approcha. Elle put enfin voir cette fameuse liste. Il y avait les noms de touts les garçons de 6ème année de Poudlard avec des cases à côté. Ces cases étaient tous plus ou moins remplies sauf une, celle d'Harry. Hermione se demandait pourquoi et lut alors quelques autres cases.

A coté de celle de Neville il était écrit : très doué avec sa langue. A côté de celle de Malfoy : Il tient 30 secondes maximum. A côté de celle de Dean : il n'est pas noir pour rien. Il était écrit de petites phrases ainsi à côté de tous les noms, parfois beaucoup, parfois moins. Seule la case d'Harry était vide et Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

- Alors tu as compris ce qu'est la liste ? lui dit Parvati.

- La Liste oui, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi moi je n'ai pas eut votre autorisation ?

- Parce qu'on s'est dit que … commença Lavande.

- Que quoi ? dit Hermione qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

- Que vu que tu n'as jamais eut de copain et que tu es toujours dans tes livres, tu n'aurais rien à écrire sur la liste.

- Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas d'expérience ? dit Hermione sur un ton de défi.

- Cela nous paraissait logique dit Parvati.

- Eh bien vous vous êtes trompés. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? dit Parvati avec étonnement alors que Lavande en était bouche bée.

- Je suis même sur d'avoir plus d'expérience que vous dit-elle. Les 2 autres en seraient presque tombés à la renverse.

- On est désolé Hermione s'excusèrent-elle toutes les deux.

- C'est pas grave je peux vous comprendre, mais maintenant vous savez qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

- Oui, dirent-elles avec un regard d'excuse.

- Bon et si on aller manger ? proposa Hermione. Les 2 autres acquiescèrent et ils sortirent des toilettes pour aller dans la grande salle.

Sur la route, Lavande et Parvati firent un résumé de la liste à Hermione car elles la connaissaient par cœur. Elles lui firent part aussi de leur étonnement quant à la case vide d'Harry. Hermione hocha simplement de la tête mais ne dit rien. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 ans qu'elle sortait avec Harry sans que personne ne le sache sauf le professeur McGonagalll qui les avait surpris à s'embrasser, le professeur Dumbledore à qui on ne pouvait rien cacher et Rogue qui l'avait appris pendant les leçons d'occlumencie. Cependant Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre de tenir ça secret ce qu'il accepta avec réticence. Même Ron n'était pas au courant.

La journée se passa normalement même après qu'Hermione avait raconté à Harry ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle dut quand même le calmer après lui avoir raconté l'anecdote sur Malfoy tellement il était plié en 2. Au soir, Hermione alla régler le problème de case vide d'Harry en allant écrire un petit quelque chose sans que personne ne le sache.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveillât de bonne heure pour revoir son cours de métamorphose avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle attendit donc Harry et Ron dans la salle commune avec son bouquin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils partirent en compagnie de Neville qui était descendu en même temps que les deux autres. Arrivés au 2ème étage, ils entendirent du bruit dans les toilettes des filles et Hermione compris tout de suit de quoi il s'agissait. Elle dit aux garçons d'aller en avant et qu'elle les rejoindrait à table.

Elle entra ensuite dans les toilettes. Elle aperçu quasiment toutes les filles de 6ème année.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Vas voir la liste lui dit Hannah Abbot qui était près d'elle, il y a quelque chose s'écrit sur Harry.

- Ha bon ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la liste.

Elle lut ce qu'elle avait écrit la veille :

« Son sexe est aussi grand que le basilic qu'il a tué en 2ème année »

Hermione était morte de rire intérieurement mais elle le cacha bien en se montrant étonnée. Elle resta quelque instants et entendit tout le monde spéculer sur qui pouvait bien être la fille car personne ne niait ni n'affirmaient qu'elles avaient couché avec Harry et si ce qui était écrit était bel et bien réel.

Elle alla rejoindre les garçons pour manger et leur dit que c'était juste une affaire de fille qui avait provoqué tout ce raffut, Neville et Ron n'en demandèrent pas plus et Harry, lui, avait compris grâce au clin d'œil complice d'Hermione.

Après la journée de cours finit Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent à la bibliothèque faire leurs devoirs. Ron abandonna rapidement et retourna dans la salle commune laissant les 2 autres seuls. Ils firent une pause après leur devoir de potions où Hermione confia à Harry :

- Harry et si on disait tout à tout le monde.

- Tu es sûr ma belle ? dit Harry.

- Oui je suis prête, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se cache et j'en ai marre, dit elle.

- C'est vrai que moi non plus je n'en peu plus dit Harry, On a qu'à tout leur avouer tantôt en rentrant dans la salle commune si ça te va ? Elle acquiesça avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils finirent leurs devoirs entre quelques baisers et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune main dans la main.

- En plus dit Hermione amusée tout en marchant, les filles ne t'auraient plus lâché maintenant si on ne leur aurait pas dit.

- Pourquoi, dit-il le regard interrogateur.

- Avec ce que j'ai écrit sur la Liste, elle rigolait maintenant.

- Harry, lui, était moins à son aise, tu n'as pas écrit ce que tu avais dit que tu allais mettre quand même ?

- Bien sûr que si tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ? Pour toute réponse Harry l'embrassa en arrivant devant la grosse dame.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Hermione.

- Je t'aime, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Prête ?

Oui

Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle commune main dans la main. Tout le monde les regarda bouche bée en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Parvati et Lavande comprirent à ce moment-là très vite les paroles d'Hermione dans les toilettes et se mirent à glousser. Harry prit la parole :

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous avouer, commença-t-il, voilà Hermione et moi on est ensemble depuis 2 ans et 7 mois.

Pour ceux qui étaient choqués lorsqu'ils sont rentrés, ils étaient maintenant totalement abasourdis. Et Hermione rajouta la dernière couche mais seulement les filles la comprirent :

- C'est moi qui a écrit sur la liste et je confirme ce qui est écrit même si je l'avoue ce n'est pas la taille exacte, j'ai un peu exagéré dit elle avec un sourire en coin en regardant Harry.

Personne n'avait bougé depuis plus de 2 min, Harry et Hermione décidèrent alors d'aller faire un tour près du lac en amoureux pour se détendre. Ils étaient heureux, ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour.

FIN.

pag 1/5

** .be**


End file.
